Mujiwara no Kyodaigame
by Totsuka Sakegiri8
Summary: First Fanfic! What if, instead of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Luffy ate a Legendary Mythical Zoan Fruit when Shanks showed up? Not just any. But the only one not affected by the sea! Watch out for the first Seaking powerful enough to have a bounty and captain of the Flying Dutchman. Challenge by Sharkteeth. Based on Chapters 3&4 of Ten-Tailed Strawhat. LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I Am Totsuka Sakegiri8 New author and as my first story i am doing a challenge based off of chapters 3&4 of "Ten tailed Strawhat" by Sharkteeth. Please be gentle with your reveiws and any plot holes you see will either be explained later or you can find in Ten Tailed Strawhat.**

**Summary: What if Shanks found a Legendary Mythical Zoan Fruit instead of the Gomu Gomu no Mi? What if, Luffy fully activated this fruit when Sabo was killed and chased down that World Noble in full power form of the Biju Biju no Mi: Model Sanbi no Kyodaigame? What if, after he killed the Noble, he ended up in the Calm Belt and became the first "Seaking" with a Bounty on his head of 200,000,000? What if, after a year and becoming the Seaking Boss, Jinbei found him after his first mate was killed and he gets lost in the calm belt?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Peice. If I did, than his story would be out making me money and getting fanfics made of it =(**

**Mugiwara no Kyodaigame**

Deep in the East Blue sea, on an island close to the Grand Line, a young girl with orange hair was just returning to the island village. This girl had a t-shirt that covered her left arm more than her right, a short skirt and heels. She also had a small bo-staff on her back.

She was walking along a beach. Taking the long way to get there, for she was ashamed.

This girl is Nami. The only human in Arlong's fishman crew, as well as the only one who hated being in it. Her mother was shot by protecting her and her sister, Nojiko, from Arlong when he took over the town. He forced them to pay insane taxes, so Nami, forced to become a part of his crew, tried to get enough money to buy the village. She's probably one of the best navigators in the whole East Blue even though she's only 10 years old. She's currently done with her first mission, which was to sail all the way to Fuuscha village and to map it out. As a "reward" for her first mission she just got the Arlong pirates tattoo on her left shoulder.

As she was walking she looked up ahead and saw something on the shore. It looked almost like…a kid.

She ran over and sure enough, there was a kid there, seemingly asleep, though he was odd looking. He looked her age but was about 4'9", fairly tall to her own 4'3" stature. He wore a black open sleeveless vest, had a few scars on his surprisingly muscled torso, she noticed with a blush. Blue shorts that looked like they used to be pants, and a strange type of footwear. It looked like a sandal, except that it was made of grey stone-like substance and was rectangular in shape and had supports that would be about an inch off the ground. His face was young but had a scar under his left eye, and another over his right eye. His hair was black with grey streaks through it.

She noticed all this but only a few things really caught her attention. One was the straw hat wrapped around his neck. Another was the 6'1/2" foot tall trident, with two slightly curved outward blades, while the middle was longer and straighter. It had two pieces of metal connecting them together at the base and a long blue pole with what looked like a drill at the opposite end. It also had a blue horsetail tassel next to the top. She started to drool slightly at how much money it would sell for. The last thing was the two tattoos. One was on his left arm; it had the letters ASL going vertically down with the letters designed like fishhooks and had a straw hat hanging from the L. The last one shocked her though. It was a giant red circle in the center of his chest with flame designs around it.

Shed know it anywhere.

It's the same one that haunts her

The same one Arlong has.

The Sun Pirates tattoo.

She was about to run when his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her and pinned her down.

She was not screaming, just closing her eyes and hoping that she doesn't die while tears run silently down her face. She didn't hear or feel anything. So she opened her eyes hesitantly, and sees the boy's black eyes looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Oi, miss are you ok? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" he asked her in a confused tone of voice.

After that she made several observations. 1: he didn't even mean to react like he did when waking up. 2: this HUMAN child had a SUN Pirates tattoo. And 3: her left arm sleeve was rolled up and he was gazing at her tattoo.

He was suddenly looking intently at her. As if tryng to profile her. Than he spoke after a minute

"Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Nami would it?"

That was it, she got up and ran as fast as she could away from there. She could faintly hear him in the background. But right now she just had to get away. She was just passing the next beach curve when he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" he shouted "I just asked your name. You dont need to run away like that!"

'SLAP'

"Get away from me!" She shouted, hand slightly stinging from the slap.

"OOOOOWWWW!" he yelled rubbing his cheek; his other hand still holding her as she struggled in vain. "Hey" he said in a calmer voice "that's not a really good way to treat someone whose offering you a way out of Arlong's grasp"

She froze and turned to him as she stopped struggling. He was grinning, his hat on his head, his trident in the hand not gripping her, and his tattoos seeming to shine in the sunset. "What?" she gasped softly

He grinned even wider before releasing her and mock bowing.

"Yup. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, or Mujiwara no Luffy, and to people who don't know the real me, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. I'm the new First Mate, and emissary of the New Sun Pirates, I have an offer from my Captain Jinbei, Ex-Shichibukai, and Knight of the Sea. That I think you would be very interested in" he said this all with his grin still in place.

Wit that statement, Nami just knew her life was about to get a lot more complicated

**What did you guys think? i thought it was pretty good, even if it was a little short. I'll try to make longer chapters in the future. Please Read & Review**

**Note: all Flames will be Ignored! Criticisms OK, but id perfer not to have any insults or scathing comments thank you!**

**Note: i will probobly be soon to come out with new stories that i am also writing. so if you ee them please look for the stories below**

**A Silver Fox Among The Leaves: Part 1**

**or**

**Featherstorm Naruto**

**The former is a Naruto story with a very minor Bleach X-over**

**The latter is another Naruto-One peice X-over with some Ruroni Kenshin elements**

**Thank you for reading **

**Totsuka Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I Am Totsuka Sakegiri8 New author and as my first story I am doing a challenge based off of chapters 3&4 of "Ten tailed Strawhat" by Sharkteeth. Please be gentle with your reviews and any plot holes you see will either be explained later or you can find in Ten Tailed Strawhat.**

**Summary: What if Shanks found a Legendary Mythical Zoan Fruit instead of the Gomu Gomu no Mi? What if, Luffy fully activated this fruit when Sabo was killed and chased down that World Noble in full power form of the Biju Biju no Mi: Model Sanbi no Kyodaigame? What if, after he killed the Noble, he ended up in the Calm Belt and became the first "Seaking" with a Bounty on his head of 200,000,000? What if, after a year and becoming the Seaking Boss, Jinbei found him after his first mate was killed and he gets lost in the calm belt?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. If I did, than his story would be out making me money and getting fanfics made of it =(**

**Mugiwara no Kyodaigame**

Nami was sitting at her sisters tangerine shops backroom table. Her is sister also there and both glaring suspiciously at the grinning Monkey D. Luffy across the table.

"So let get this straight." Nojiko began. "Your Captain is Jinbei, who was a Shichibukai, but quit when he heard about your story and when the Government tried to kill his crew for him rescuing his First Mate from Slavery by a World Noble."

"Yup" Luffy said, still grinning.

"Than you found him and healed him, and after getting to know him for 3 months of healing, he asked you to join his New Sun Pirates Crew." She spoke again "And now, after a year and a half at sea, Jinbei sent you to stop Arlong, by beating him and making a bet that the winner gets the losers crew integrated to there own." She finished disbelievingly

"Yep and yep" he said still grinning. They stared, and then both screamed

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" The force of the yell knocked him on his ass.

"You can't seriously expect us to believe you can beat Arlong, can you" Nojiko said incredulously.

"Yeah." Nami started." You may be a New Sun Pirate or whatever cause of the tattoo, but there is no way a kid like you can take down Arlong! Why are you even telling us this and why were you looking for me?

He got up, dusted himself of, and kept grinning. "I can take him no problem! My legendary Biju Biju no Mi: Model Sanbi no Kyodaigame, lets me fight like and become a Fishman as well as a Seaking. I've already got my Black belt in Fishman Karate, and this trident isn't just for show either. As for why I need to find you, Jinbei doesn't like your situation, and has sent me to let you know that when I win Cocoyashi Village and yourself are under his protection. He is also offering you a chance to join his crew. And before you object, Jinbei wants you to navigate our ship, not to pillage and plunder, but to accomplish your dream." He spoke with a sincere smile on his face.

Nami was in shock. Not at the kids abilities so much as when he mentioned her dream. "How do you know about my dream to-. "She started but was cut off.

"Draw a Map of The World," he finished, grinning at her shocked face. "The only Fishman you told that to, Hatchan is the New Sun Pirates inside man. As he is the only one that you somewhat like. He told us and Nami, I swear on my oath to become Pirate King, and my most treasured Straw Hat. That in the New Sun Pirates, you can have a better life." He spoke seriously at the end with his eyes on hers.

He saw they were both speechless and Nojiko a little angry but understanding. He understood, she didn't want to lose her sister, a feeling he fully empathized with. Nami however, had a contemplative look on her face. Understandable, she doesn't really want to leave, but the sea has claimed her and its call is hard to resist as well as her dream.

"I'll be facing Arlong tomorrow; when I win you will have 3 days to decide. We will not force your hand but neither will we stay it. Also, you will be getting a surprise reward if you do join." He finished and left with a proposition in the air, grin on his face and his hat on his head.

"Nami I know that look." Nojiko spoke. "And I also know that if he wins and you stay, I will support it. But you might not want to stay." She smiled at Nami's shocked look. "You want to go, its ok." Nami just stared at her.

Her mind was in turmoil. If he did win, she could stay here, with her sister enjoying life. However the sea is calling her. She's ashamed to admit it, but she actually loved her mission. Just being on the sea, it exited her, made her want to explore it more.

"I'm gonna go rest up nee-chan. I've got a lot on my mind" Nojiko just smiled and waved her hand.

"Its ok, you go rest up. We've got a big day tomorrow after all."

"Thank you, nee-chan." Nami spoke before she left for bed.

**Next day: noon**

Arlong was having a good day. Getting the taxes from Cocoyashi Village, making deals with Nezumi, and putting some humans in there rightful place.

He was just about to get on with lunch when the doors to Arlong Park crashed open by what looked like a tidal wave of high powered water.

Instantly every merman in the area went over to see what happened, when they saw a human child holding a trident like he had just stabbed with it. He also had Nami and her sister behind him.

"You! Human! Who do you think you are coming here!" Arlong shouted at him.

The boy grinned and simply said "Your Nightmare" before he started changing before everyone's eyes. First his eyes changed to a red color with grey sclera, his body became taller and more muscular as his forearms, shins, hands, feet, joints, and shoulders became covered in green crustacean like armor. His skin became a lightly armored red with vertical black lines through it, fingers and toes became clawed, and his back was covered in the same shell like substance as his shoulders. His face became more defined, and covered in what looked like green, smooth, coral. His hair changed color to a silver with green tint and got longer, down between his shoulders. His abs and chest seemed to get covered in black scales with cracks on his face and chest where his scars are. His tattoos also showed up. Lastly, three shrimp like tails which lengths are approximately 1.5 times his own height.

He stood to his new height of 8'3", oddly, his trident also grew, now being around 10' tall. He looked back at Arlongs horrified face and grinned, revealing wicked shark like teeth. And spoke in a much deeper voice, like the rumbling of the sea.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Monkey D. Luffy, aka Mujiwara no Luffy. However to my enemies I am known as The Sanbi no Kyodaigame. By eating the Legendary Mythical Zoan Fruit, The Biju Biju no Mi: Model Sanbi no Kyodaigame. I have become a Human, Fishman, and Seaking all in one. I have a proposition to give you by my Captain Jinbei, who I'm sure you know.

Arlong didn't know what it was. But he had a feeling he was not going to like this.

**Well thats gonna get people on me for cliffhangers. I tried to make Luffy a bit OOC as well as more powerfull. however he will NOT be Godlike! He is strong enough for Jinbei to fully trust him with First Mate position, he isnt stronger than Jinbei however, and could probobly only kill him with a full biju form Bijudama. He also wont be pulling major island sinking tidal waves out of his ass. I will be having a timeskip after a bit, and luffy will be getting his own Crew with a Badass Ship. All of the original Strawhats will be in the crew with a few more added people and mabye 1 or two OC's. Nami's reward is probobly gonna piss some people off, but i always wanted it and am going to have to come up with a Filler Arc in its place.**

**Note: All Flames will be ignored.**

**Totsuka Out!**


End file.
